


The Peacock and the Magpie

by benjaminrussell



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, shared love of shiny things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Mollymauk catches Nott staring at his jewelry.





	The Peacock and the Magpie

As he looked up from his cards, out of the corner of his eye Molly caught Nott staring at him. Or more accurately, staring all the shiny bits of jewelry that decorated his ears and horns. She looked away as soon as he turned towards her, subtly enough that he wouldn’t haven’t noticed if Fjord moving around behind her hadn’t already drawn his attention. He could guess what was going through Nott’s mind, but he wasn’t offended – he knew it was nothing personal after all, so he gave her a conspiratorial grin and said, “If you don’t steal my jewelry, I’ll help you find some rocks so you can start a new collection. How’s that sound?” There was a brief pause where he could tell she was shocked to have been caught in the act, but she soon adjusted, returning his grin as she replied excitedly, “That sounds like fun!”


End file.
